Jail Break..
Jail Break... is a level on Random-ness wiki:Battle to Beiber. Unlockable Characters *None Beginning It goes back to where it was left off in Danville,Justin Beiber sends a message telling the Norm-Bots to place the gang under arrest and they were sent to the most secure prison in the world.Luckily Faves3000 was still at Phineas and Ferb's house when this was going on so he was not placed under arrest Mr and Mrs.Flynn Fletcher offer Faves3000 to sleep over at their house while Phineas and Ferb are gone.The next day Faves3000 walks outside and see's Danville has been destroyed and taken over by Justin Beiber so then he realizes if anyone has to bust the gang out of jail its him before Justin Beiber takes over the world. Space Ship Boss Ship to Saftey Playable Vehicle:The Ship While Faves finds the gang he must go through space,but its hard to make it out without being attacked after Justin Beiber token over Danville. Missions '1':Finding Clues Playable Characters:Faves3000 Faves has to look for clues and see if he can find the prison the gang is at. ''2:Jail Riot'' Playable Characters:Mochlum Boss:Criminals Faves finds the jail but doesn't have a way to get in,so he gets Mochlum's attention by using Phineas and Ferb's long distance walkie talkie.But everyone in the prison is eager to escape so much that they start a Riot,everyone was beating people up for no reason so Mochlum had to do some smart thinking a fight back. '3':Sonic Run Playable Characters:Sonic,Tails and Knuckles Mochlum informs Faves,that there is a key to get everyone out of their prison cells,so Team Sonic bets a group of Criminals they can't run faster. '4':Justin Beiber Holo-Gram Playable Characters:Faves3000 Boss:Justin Beiber Holo-Gram Faves finds a Justin Beiber Holo-Gram but he can't fight through it,in order to hit Justin Beiber he has to splash in water so the holo-gram will fade away. '4':Key Collecting Playable Characters:Faves3000 Faves3000 gets through the Prison fence and has to get the key's from the police,to do that he must trick the police in slipping and dropping their key's. '5':Fight the Guards Playable Characters:Kh2cool Faves3000 throughs the key into Kh2cool's cell so he can bust everyone out,after Kh2cool gets out of his cell one of the guards taking his keyblade into the supply room see's Kh2cool out of his cell,destroy the cell opening key and begin to battle Kh2cool. '6':Protect Faves Playable Characters:Kh2cool Faves brings out a laptop and is going to use minecrafts to make a giant key to break everyone out of jail,but while he does that Kh2cool will protect him frorm guards. '7':Break In Playable Characters:Kh2cool and Faves3000 The two finally bust into jail and are going to break their friends out of jail. '8':Clear the way Playable Vehicles:'RC Chopper After breaking the gang out of Jail they need to find an exit but there isn't a safe way to go with a bunch of guards wandering around Beiber-Jail. '9:The Big Battle Playable Characters:Kh2cool Boss:Justin Beiber Giant Monster Police Officer Kh2cool tells everyone to go to the ship while he goes to the interigation room and talks to Justin Beiber.Apprently Justin Beiber knew that if Sonic was in a race with a bunch of other criminals something was up but he told a Giant Monster Police Officer to defeat Kh2cool. Ending Kh2cool escapes the prison and heads to the ship,but Phineas and Ferb didn't think it was safe just to leave a prison and get away with it,so all the criminals went into space pods and the entire planet was destoryed. Category:Pages by kh2cool Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Random Works!